


Nightmare

by jedjubeed



Series: Undertale oneshot drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, hahahaha not sorry, reset mention, that's about it, tw nightmare, underfell AU mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedjubeed/pseuds/jedjubeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of these can be found at storiesrus.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> all of these can be found at storiesrus.tumblr.com

Sans awoke with a start at the sound of his own cries, rushedly looking around in the dark of his room. There hadn’t been any lights on in his room, the only one being the lamp that he never turned on. He panted softly as he cradled his head in his hands, his eye glowing intensely blue as he sobbed softly. His nightmares generally didn’t get as bad as this, but the general infrequency of any nightmares was made up in how intense they were.   
His subconscious heard a thump, but he wasn’t paying attention. He could only hear that grating voice, the one he had heard in his dreams so many times over. It belonged to Papyrus, but this Papyrus… he wasn’t Sans’ brother. He wasn’t the same monster. It took up his thoughts, drowning all else out.  
I’ll kill you, Sans. I’ll kill you.  
He didn’t even look up as the door to his room opened, light flooding into the space. He couldn’t see it, the blue magic flooding his senses was blinding.   
He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up, the blue tinted tears streaming down his face. All he saw, in his blurred, darkened vision, was his brother’s face.  
I’ll spread your dust all over this fucking floor, Sans.  
The small skeleton flinched away from the taller, curling himself into a ball as he let out a wail in fear. The situation hadn’t quite hit him yet.  
“Please don’t hurt me- please, Papyrus I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I- I’m sorry- I’m so f-fucking sorry-” By now, he was sobbing out the words, clenching his fists as he braced for a hit that wasn’t going to come.  
“Sans! Sans it’s alright, please calm down.” Papyrus had lowered his voice a bit, but to Sans it just made it match the venemous growl that crowded his thoughts. “Please, Sans, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help you, please, brother, I.. I need to know you know it’s me.” Sans had calmed down a bit, slowly submerging himself in the situation. He was still mumbling apologies at a soft tone, before he paused to let out a moan of distress. Papyrus hesitantly put a hand back onto the other’s shoulder, his voice a whisper. “Sans… it’s me.”  
“I- P-Papyrus..?”   
“Yes. Everything is alright.” Sans lifted his head, very slowly to look at the other with a terrified expression. Hesitantly, he shifted, wrapping his arms around the other.   
“Pap-pyrus, I- I don’t want to do this any more.. please don’t make me, please don’t let me go through another I don’t want everyone to forget again-” He let out another sob, clenching his fists in the other’s “Cool Dude” shirt. He hadn’t told anyone in depth about the resets, but Papyrus knew vaguely what they were, and that they had ended.  
“It’s okay, Sans. They’re over. We will not forget.”   
“Just.. make them stop, I want… to forget. Please. Just for a little bit.” Papyrus gave him a sad look, before wrapping his arms tightly around his brother to hoist him up.   
“Come on. You’re going to be sleeping in my room tonight.” said Papyrus. Sans only sighed, resting his forehead against the larger skeleton’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” said Sans.   
“Do not be. I love you, Sans.”  
“Love you too, bro.”


End file.
